In recent years, in the development of video image and audio transmission systems, systems have been becoming complicated as a size of a transmitted video image grows and the number of functions is increased due to the diversification of audio compression and encoding methods. In the meantime, there is demand to further downsize and to consume less power. Accordingly, at the time of the development of the system, respectively partitioning and extracting functions of the system, developing the system in units of functions as modules. And a development method for configuring the system combining the modules according to functions equipped in the system is executed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-159092 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-239009).